mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
MM7: Próba Ścian Mgły
Po wybraniu Ścieżki Światła i przybyciu drużyny do Celeste na wniosek czwórki swoich doradców Nieśmiertelny Król Bracady wyśle lordów Harmondale na misje, której celem ma być udowodnienie swojej przydatności dla sprawy Światła. Zadanie to polega na przejściu Ścian Mgły - specyficznego toru przeszkód dla czarodziejów bez zabijania jakiegokolwiek z żyjących tam stworzeń. Zadanie to trzeba wykonać, by ukończyć grę, ale nie jest ono łatwe. Wejście do Ścian Mgły znajduje się przy ulicy łączącej teleport z centrum Celeste. Jest ukryte po prawej jej stronie. Ściany Mgły Celem misji jest przejście z jednego końca lokacji na drugi. Nie jest to jednak łatwe, ponieważ wyjście jest zamknięte i by je otworzyć potrzebne są trzy klucze. Zdobycie ich wymaga odwiedzenia trzech sekcji lokacji, do których można się dostać poprzez trzy łuki stojące w jej centralnym punkcie. Największym kłopotem jest jednak agresywna postawa żyjących wewnątrz magów, dżinów, żywiołaków powietrza i światła - mimo iż członkowie drużyny mają względem nich pokojowe zamiary oni zawsze będą ją atakować. Dlatego, by wykonać tę misję należy się wyposażyć w czar Niewidzialność. Lewy (zachodni) łuk Pierwszy łuk od lewej strony przeniesie drużynę do innej sekcji Ścian Mgły. By zdobyć jeden z trzech kluczy trzeba wejść po schodach do góry i skręcić w prawo lub lewo. Następnie wcisnąć środkowy z trzech przycisków i przejść na drugą stronę (nie jest ważne, którą wybrało się jako pierwszą), wcisnąć środkowy przycisk także i tutaj, a następnie użyć dźwigni. Otworzy się wówczas obszar przed pierwszymi schodami, który dotychczas był zakryty. Ukryta jest tam skrzynia, w której znajduje się klucz. Teraz można wrócić do głównej sali i ruszyć po następny z nich. Środkowy łuk Po przejściu przez centralny łuk teleport przeniesie drużynę do kolejnej sali. Tym razem znajdzie się ona na podwyższeniu w jej centrum. Trzeba zejść na dół i wcisnąć jeden z czterech ogromnych kamiennych przycisków znajdujących się po bokach. By do nich dotrzeć trzeba wejść po schodkach. Naciśnięcie jednego z nich sprawi, że zjedzie na dół znajdująca się dotychczas u góry winda i będzie można wjechać nią na wyższy poziom, gdzie w skrzyni schowany jest kolejny klucz. Prawy (wschodni) łuk Po przejściu przez prawy łuk drużyna znajdzie się w olbrzymiej sali. Należy iść cały czas przed siebie, pokonać schody i przejść przez brązową ścianę, a następnie zjechać na dół windą. By dotrzeć drużyna musi się kierować prosto, a wraz z końcem korytarza wejść schodami na wyższy poziom. Tam po bokach zobaczyć można cztery (zgrupowane po dwa) puste baseniki. Należy je wypełnić wodą wciskając znajdujący się na murku przycisk. Po napełnieniu wszystkich czterech można już udać się do basenu przy kończącej pomieszczenie ścianie - nie będzie już w nim wody, ponieważ została przepompowana do czterech mniejszych. Trzeba wskoczyć w dziurę i wyciągnąć ze skrzyni ostatni klucz. By wydostać się z tego pomieszczenia należy iść na północ i po schodach wrócić do pomieszczenia z basenami. Powrót powinien się odbyć tą samą trasą. Otwarcie drzwi Mając wszystkie niezbędne do otwarcia drzwi klucze trzeba wrócić do pierwszej sekcji Ścian Mgły i podejść do trzech znajdujących się za łukami kamiennych postumentów. W każdym z nich znajduje się dziurka od klucza. Trzeba przekręcić klucz we wszystkich trzech, a wtedy otworzą się drzwi do ostatniego pomieszczenia. Można tam jeszcze zaczerpnąć napojów zwiększających statystyki z beczek i wyjść z powrotem do Celeste. Wykonawszy zadanie należy udać się do Gavina Magnusa i zameldować mu jego zakończenie. Wiąże się to z dużą dawką punktów doświadczenia oraz niezwykle cennym członkostwem w Gildii Światła, które umożliwia poznanie biegłości Magia światła. Następnie Wielki Wezyr skieruje drużynę do swoich doradców mieszkających we wschodniej dzielnicy Celeste, ponieważ oni mają także kilka zadań dla lordów Harmondale. Inne informacje * Trzeba pamiętać, że czar Niewidzialność może się skończyć i wówczas drużyna stanie się obiektem silnych ataków. Należy więc wymyślić jakiś sposób, by tego uniknąć: można wyjść z lokacji do miasta, gdy zaklęcie się kończy lub rzucić je ponownie w jakimś miejscu, gdzie nie ma przeciwników. Kategoria:Misje w Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor